


碎巧克力

by Irony123



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irony123/pseuds/Irony123
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 9





	碎巧克力

连体婴儿好不容易才分开，朔间凛月在厨房里忙碌起来，校服衬衫挽到小臂上方，端着碟子尝尝味道，觉得有些淡了又轻车熟路地去翻装着盐的调味瓶。朔间零在他旁边打下手，切菜的样子看起来比很早以前要熟练很多，只不过他心思似乎不在这里，而在厨房里的另一个人身上。

弟弟没有长个子，看起来也还是很瘦，黑发掩盖下露出的一小段脖颈也还是雪白，上面有着痕迹的样子明明也很好看。朔间零蹭过去，从背后把他抱住的同时顺手关了火，只剩下锅里还未完成的汤还冒着一点热气。

朔间凛月看起来是习惯了经常性的背后突袭，就地缴械投降一般把碟子和汤勺放到一旁，半回头去看一眼那幼稚鬼。朔间零没意识到自己正在被吐槽，抓着他的手腕埋肩膀开始乱蹭。

“别捣乱。”朔间凛月抬起一只手去推推他的头，嘴上这样说，笑意却很明显。

“吾辈不相信凛月只是来做晚饭的哦。”埋着头的人闷闷地发声，贴在他耳边带起一点温热的呼吸。

“真的只是来做晚饭。”朔间凛月强调道，但看起来漫不经心。

朔间零听了他的回答抬起了头，盯着他的眼睛似笑非笑，“真的吗？”

朔间凛月不准备继续僵持，转过身来陷在他的怀中，笑起来有些像魅惑人心的小恶魔。

“你说呢？”

仿佛应邀似的，朔间零的吻猝不及防，舌尖扫荡口腔的感觉有些粘腻地令人脸红，一边亲一边把朔间凛月托上料理台。这样弟弟和他的视线就差不多平齐，朔间凛月的睫毛有些轻颤，还是没太习惯过度亲密的吻，看起来游刃有余在落到实处的时候便不知道该怎么办地被牵着鼻子走。

太可爱了。朔间零把他错乱的呼吸一并吞下，手悄悄地探进衣摆里，察觉着弟弟下意识想要躲开又硬撑着的反应发笑。

亲弟弟，高中生，未成年。

三个字眼合在一起听起来就有犯罪的感觉，不过似乎更加刺激脑神经的活跃。也不能太欺负过头，不然过后会没有好脸色看，朔间零拉开一点距离让他抓紧机会喘口气，可手还紧紧贴在他的腰际。

朔间凛月一记眼刀扫过去却毫无威慑力，此时此刻就更像是在撒娇了，“你别乱碰。”

从来对弟弟唯命是从的朔间零却和没听到似的，变本加厉地开始了今天的第二个吻。也是得不到任何呼吸的余地，朔间凛月想推开他作乱的手也推不开。

“乖。”等到距离终于拉开一些之后，朔间零揉揉他的头，语气温柔，听起来像是一次哄骗似的。朔间凛月绝对不领情，扯开朔间零的衣领，在他的肩颈处咬一口，没有见血却留下一圈小小的印记，尖牙抵住后残余的疼痛感直往他心里钻。等他再抬眼的时候朔间凛月迎着再一次吻上来，只不过这时候他是不会让朔间凛月得到主动权的，一边加深这个吻一边抱起他往卧室的方向走。

朔间凛月躺到柔软的床上时大脑里还都是刚才接吻时酥酥麻麻的舒服感，等稍微找回一些意识时朔间零的一条腿已经跪在他的双腿中间。

接下来要发生的事情显然他比谁都要清楚，又不是第一次要做，朔间凛月抬起身来吻他的下巴，开口催他，“快点呀。”

他的举动换来朔间零的轻笑，低下头贴在他的耳边慢悠悠地说，“那凛月一会儿哭的时候轻点哭吧。”

褪下下半身衣物的动作可比说话的语速要快许多，不知道从哪里摸出的润滑剂沾上手指，朔间零俯下身去将一根手指缓缓地送入穴口里。轻微的异物感让朔间凛月下意识地想要夹紧腿，却被朔间零轻轻地再度分开，莫名的羞耻感让他不想看身上压着自己的那个人，想要躲开视线时却被一个指尖向上顶的动作赶出小声的惊叫。

“交流时看着对方的眼睛才是礼貌呀，吾辈可是记得有教给过凛月的。”

朔间零笑盈盈地说着话，把侵入身下的手指增加到两根，一起不紧不慢地磨着内壁，明明知道敏感点的位置却不去碰，慢条斯理地扯开朔间凛月的领带。朔间凛月觉得自己一定脸红了，显然他缓慢的动作是故意的，这种时候被怠慢的感觉并不舒适，可是偏偏咬着嘴唇一声不吭。

恶趣味一旦开始登场就没有收势这一说。

朔间零不肯再加深手上的动作，反过去去吻他的脖颈，朔间凛月的皮肤又白又薄，实在是很容易留下意味深长的痕迹来。留下吻痕的过程带来的快感有些麻痹了大脑，朔间凛月虚着眼睛看着他，生理性的泪水为眼前蒙上一层水雾，稍微扭动了一下身子，再一次咬上朔间零的肩膀。

“……你快点。”催促声都变得几不可闻，几乎是咬着耳朵的邀请，软下来的撒娇在这个时候还是比较有用的。

手指果然加快了速度在穴道里面不停地翻弄，每一次压过某一点的时候都是一次过分的纠缠。朔间凛月努力克制住自己的声音，眼泪却在不停的说实话，双腿也诚实地盘到朔间零身上，下身的性器早就有了抬头的趋向。

校服衬衫被蹭得皱皱巴巴地挂在身上，朔间零用牙齿一点一点扯开前几颗扣子，伸手去揉弄弟弟的下半身，过于熟悉他的每一点，没过多久朔间凛月就先射了出来。

羞耻感比刚才还要强烈的多，朔间凛月控制不住自己的眼泪，手刚抬起来就被朔间零沾着精液的手十指相扣压在床上。

“……我明天晚上还有场演出……”

“好。”

然而这句回答明显是安慰罢了。更加滚烫些的东西开始一点一点地深入，朔间零在这方面温柔的多，比起其他任何来说更害怕朔间凛月会受伤。

“不舒服的时候要说出来。”他亲亲朔间凛月的耳朵，身下的人飞快地一哆嗦肠壁也跟着绞紧了些，泪水更是不听使唤。朔间零吻掉他的眼泪，动作轻柔地先动了几下，几乎是条件反射一样，朔间凛月收紧了夹住他腰身的腿，每挺动一下嘴边就漏出一点呻吟声来。

看他差不多适应了一些，朔间零才稍微提快了速度，追着某一点顶过去。朔间凛月觉得全身上下都敏感起来，热浪逐渐汹涌泛滥，脑内的理智几乎快要烧毁，一味地仰起头去索吻。

朔间零自然也很配合绝不会吝啬任何一个亲吻，只是身下的动作没停，甚至越来越快，他能够清晰地感觉到被他扣住的手颤抖的厉害。朔间凛月的刘海已经被汗水打湿，睫毛上还沾着一点泪光，嘴唇红红的，看起来有点可怜但更多的还是诱人。

床单和衣角全部不知道被什么濡湿一片，朔间凛月被顶得有些喘不过气来，这种时候连接吻都像是惩罚。操弄有些过了头，腰都软了下来，朔间零拉过枕头来垫在他身下也无济于事。

“哥哥。”

朔间凛月有些含糊不清地喊了他一声，试图再利用撒娇来换取一点余裕，但没料到的是朔间零扶着他翻了个身，再次被压得死死地。

朔间零温柔地亲了亲他的后背，下身还是不住地撞着，朔间凛月被亲舒服了，迎合着自己的内心发出黏黏糊糊的叫声来，勾的朔间零心痒，于是低下头凑到他耳边去。

“可以射在里面吗？”

“……随便你……”

完全就是默许，朔间零得到应允后轻轻地咬了咬他的耳朵，“那恭敬不如从命。”

一次过后朔间零不肯放过他又来了两次，朔间凛月连一根手指都动弹不得，大腿内侧也有着好几处吻痕，腿间流出的液体滴落在床单上，场面看起来混乱不堪。

处于完全没力气的状态被抱去清理后又再一次被抱进另一间整洁的房间里去，朔间凛月缩成一团躺在床上，懒洋洋地看着朔间零忙前忙后，忍不住直起身开口叫住了他。

“你过来。”

语气听起来已经恢复平静，刚才混合着哭腔的好几声哥哥仿佛不是出自他口，只是眼角和鼻尖都是泛红的，甚至还有脖子上露出的一抹颜色。朔间零乖乖地走过去，伸出手抱住他的时候被回抱住。

果不其然是想要一个拥抱，刚才那样亲密的交流过程中却缺少了这一环，熟悉的体温和心跳给予的安全感非常令人舒适。

“凛月真可爱啊。”他感慨，亲了亲朔间凛月的额头。

“没有下次了。”冷漠的弟弟面无表情地推开他躺下准备睡觉，的确是累极了，连支撑起自己都有些困难。

嗯嗯嗯。朔间零答应着，抽出被子来给他盖好，朔间凛月背对着他把自己埋进被子里，只露出一截软乎乎的发丝，在朔间零刚准备出房间门清理刚才凌乱的卧室时才出了声。

“我爱你。”

说完他把自己埋得更深，希望没有被听到。

朔间零靠在门边笑了，“吾辈也是呀，最爱的人就是凛月了。”

晚安好梦呀。

【end】


End file.
